Buster and the Donut Seeds
by Sheigo
Summary: A dubious title for a dubious story, Buster discovers something fascinating in a box of Cheerios.
1. Chapter 1

Buster and the Donut Seeds

Arthur is copyrighted by Marc Brown

Authors note: I don't know what to write next for Dead Like Fern, so lets lighten up the tide with a more dubious story.

The cereals mentioned are copyrighted by their respective owners.

* * *

This morning was like any other morning, Buster woke up; he was wearing his dinosaur pajamas, being someone who loved to eat, he was often simple minded, he had often annoyed Sue Ellen about being an alien as he didn't really experience different cultures and traditions.

However the only time he did was when he and his father flew all over North America to experience different things with Carlos and Mora.

Aside from his life story he was talked or in his point of view forced into having a bowl of good old fashioned Cheerios, this was the first time he had them. His mother wanted to do changes to his diet as Bio Bits the popular sugary cereal provided little to him. He poured the oat tasting O's into a ceramic bowl, as he poured them his eyes had turned wide; he was ecstatic, "Mom look donut seeds!"

Mrs. Baxter sighed, but chuckled on the inside, she just assumed that he was working the 'junk' out of his system, "Buster it is time for you to go to school."

Buster sighed in some disbelief, "But aren't you fascinated by my discovery?"

To Mrs. Baxter, Cheerios weren't really fascinating, it was a cereal proven time and time again that would lower cholesterol and blood pressure; she knew Buster would most certainly get upset if she said 'no' so she decided to smile at him and say 'yes.'

Buster smiled, he had run to his room and he quickly got changed and walked to school. As he walked he had seen Binky and had caught up with him, "Binky, Binky" Buster yelled excitedly, "You won't believe what I discovered!"

"What?"

As other classmates started walking up to him, in particular Arthur, Sue Ellen and the Brain they wanted to be enlightened by what crazy tale Buster had to say.

"I discovered donut seeds!" Buster said with a huge smile on his face.

Arthur turned to Sue Ellen, "Just smile and nod."

"Donut seeds?" Sue Ellen asked trying not to laugh she managed to laugh a little because of Buster's story.

"Yea, I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal and found these donut seeds, now I can grow donuts!"

Binky was really hyped up because of this obviously, "Cool, show me where you found them and perhaps…"

"Wait…" the Brain warned knowing Buster was completely wrong however a part of him wanted to see where this was going to lead to, he lowered his head, "…Lets go."

They all walked to the grocery store, Buster had soon found the cereal aisle and he led them to the cereal.

"Cheerios?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yea, I found the donut seeds in this box, don't you see them on the box?"

Arthur was confused, "…no"

Buster being a bit offended tried to explain, "But they are donut seeds! Cheerios, I assume make plain cake donuts, the ones in Honey Nut Cheerios make honey glazed donuts. Frosted Cheerios or donut seeds make frosted donuts; the multi-grain ones make donuts with different grains in them… I guess, the brown sugar ones in the team one makes brown sugar powdered ones and finally…" Buster took a look and saw a box of Fruit Loops, "I didn't know they made fruit flavored donuts!"

The Brain had sighed; this was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, Buster and his ideas of grandeur, "Are you sure you are going to buy all these boxes of cereals just to grow donuts?"

Sue Ellen looked at her watch, "We need to get to school."

Arthur and his friends had left the grocery store, however Buster was looking at the boxes of cereal. Arthur had sighed this was totally embarrassing Buster was dreaming of growing his own donuts.

* * *

At school Buster was daydreaming, he was fantasizing himself wearing overalls having a garden hoe and picking some donuts off the vines, to him it was awesome, an unlimited amount of donuts just by buying a box of Cheerios or if he was really fancy then it would be Fruit Loops. 

This was probably the greatest scheme in his life; he could eat all the donuts until he either got sick or he was too fat to move and was forced to crash diet. As he continued to fantasize about the donut seeds Mr. Ratburn broke the fantasy to try and get Buster's attention, "Buster," the rabbit boy had noticed that Ratburn had a bagel on his desk and the rabbit boy's eyes had lit up.

Arthur knew exactly what was going to happen, he lowered his head in embarrassment.

Buster looked at the donut, he was absolutely focused on the ring shaped food on Mr. Ratburns desk, and he had decided to speak, "Mr. Ratbum, what type of Cheerios did you use to grow your donuts?" His classmates had chuckled and Buster was offended, "It is true you can grow donuts with 'O' type cereal!" Everyone started to laugh at him, "It is true! I discovered this when I had Cheerios this morning!"

"Mr. Baxter that is a bagel."

Buster was astonished, "Bagel seeds? You grew a bagel? By making the donuts on the plants over-ripen?"

Everyone was laughing at him now.

Buster yelled, "I wish you would all accept my discovery!"

"Buster please calm down," Mr. Ratburn said as he tried to take back control of the classroom.

After class Mr. Ratburn had a talking to Buster, "Buster, I know you feel embarrassed about what happened, but you simply can't grow donuts."

"Yes you can, I seen them in a box of Cheerios."

Mr. Ratburn sighed, "Buster you can't grow bagels and donuts."

Buster had a saddened expression on his face, "But…"

"I will see we can have a class trip to a bakery."

Buster sighed; he knew somehow Mr. Ratburn was just making an excuse to punish him.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Ratburn sent Buster off to recess, after Buster closed the door behind him and he went outside, 'The Rat' was laughing hysterically because and only because of Buster's donut seeds thing.

Buster stormed up to his classmates who were smiling as the Brain handed him a donut, "Cheer up; this was grown hydroponicly in a greenhouse."

"I hate you all!" Buster whined.

Arthur was a voice of reason, "You are the one who thinks that donuts can be grown."

Before Buster could say anything Fern just chuckled at him, "You are an idiot; donuts are made in bakeries not grown in the pastures."

Buster responded with what he had been obsessed about all day; donut seeds, "Fern, I know what I had seen in that box of Cheerios and it was _donut seeds_."

When the bell had rang for class Fern and Buster continued to argue.

Buster simply couldn't accept the fact that he was wrong; he insisted that donuts were grown not baked. Why would his mom buy Cheerios when she wanted to give him something better? Was this because he never seen Cheerios before and figured they were some sort of donut seeds? He thought that his mom was rewarding him with donut seeds instead of better health, which he needed anyway.

He just sat down and sighed as Mr. Ratburn made an announcement, "Class, we are going on a field trip to a bakery next Wednesday…"

Buster interrupted him by nagging, "But donuts are grown…"

Mr. Ratburn calmed Buster down, "No they are made in bakeries not grown," he continued by giving the class an assignment, "For homework tonight, I want you all to bring in a dessert, do some research on it and, talk about its origins."

Buster new exactly what dessert to bring in.

* * *

The next day Buster was to go up, he brought a box of Cheerios and a dozen donuts, everyone was smiling, Mr. Ratburn even was, he didn't want Buster to suffer any embarrassment but a part of him wanted to see where Buster would go. 

"As you all know, I have done my assignment on Donut's and the origins; Donuts are grown using these special seeds in cereal boxes, it has to be any 'O' type cereal or it won't grow. You first plant the seeds, then after a few weeks watch them grow."

Classmates started to giggle. Buster ignored it as he continued his crazy tale about Donut Seeds. He wanted to prove to the world that donuts were grown not baked.

When Buster was done, Mr. Ratburn wrote a note and told Buster to take it to Mr. Haney, the note had said.

_Please keep Buster here until recess. Don't call his parents, just keep him busy._

Buster had left and went to the office, as Buster went around the corner Mr. Ratburn was to be sure he wasn't in earshot and he came back to class where everyone just laughed hysterically, it was too rich. Mr. Ratburn had calmed down, "Ok, Sue Ellen you are up…"

She came up with some brownies she and her mom had made.

* * *

Mr. Haney was in the office, he needed to do something to keep Buster busy; he told Buster to sort some mail and some other odd jobs for the next half hour. 

When recess came around Buster went outside.

Sue Ellen was laughing like crazy, "Donut seeds, and stuff about harvest time how at the end of the season donuts turn to bagels?"

"They do!"

"Did you even do any research or did you make the whole thing up?" Fern asked curiously.

"I…" Buster paused, "It is research."

"False research…" the Brain interrupted he was right, "Mr. Ratburn was laughing at you as were all of us…"

Buster was shocked, "Mr. Ratburn wouldn't do that."

The Brain's cold response was, "Oh I believe it is true."

Buster pushed Fern and Sue Ellen out of the way and stormed inside the school, Mr. Ratburn was telling about Buster's tirade about donut seeds to the other teachers.

"Ratburn… is Buster well uh you know?"

"Is Buster what?"

"Special?"

Mr. Ratburn finally figured out what the teacher meant by 'special' "Either that or his mom never took him to a bakery…"

Buster yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Mr. Ratburn swallowed his coffee, "What?"

"Quit laughing at me about my donuts seeds thing!"

Mr. Ratburn was on the defensive, "We were just talking about how creative your report was."

Buster smiled, "Really?"

"Yea, it was good seeing you put effort into it, but don't forget the field trip next Wednesday."

Buster smiled, and went back outside to rejoin his friends.

"So what happened?" the Brain asked curiously, he figured Buster would be in tears like many times before when Rattles threatened to beat him up.

Buster had a grin on his face, "He liked it, I think I am going to ace the report."

The Brain was shocked, "Mr. Ratburn was lying, and we were all laughing at you after he sent you to the office."

"Mr. Ratburn is a man who rarely laughs at people, and when he does it's a doozie." Fern explained as she had a good chuckle.

"He wouldn't do that!" Buster whined.

"Aren't you going to hide in the basement like you usually do?" Sue Ellen asked as she was still chuckling then added, "Just wait until next week when the field trip is."

A few days later Mr. Ratburn handed out the reports to the students, "Sue Ellen very good… and very tasty," Ratburn had turned to Buster, the rabbit boy smiled nervously, "Buster, you need to do some practical research, I had a good chuckle reading your report." Buster frowned a little bit, but he wasn't much sadder when his grade was a C, he needed to prove to the world that donuts came from seeds and nothing more. "Don't forget the field trip next week," Mr. Ratburn announced.

Buster was nearly in tears, he report was a disaster, when he did go back to class the other day everyone ate the donuts, but saved him the Cheerios.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Raiting is raised, added a South Park and Simpsons Reference due to the rating change.

* * *

At home Buster was hiding in his basement, he was prone to do this from time to time, it was that he seemed a bit nervous all the time, it was rumored when he thought a comet was going to hit the Earth, that he hid down there and he made a makeshift bomb shelter.

He figured he was safe and sound from the jokes and jeers from his classmates, but he was merely running away from his problems instead of facing them head-on, he figured he was humanities hope if a comet hit the Earth… But a serious part of him told himself that he as well as everyone else would have probably died from radiation poisoning.

Upstairs Arthur, Sue Ellen and the Brain were seeing if Buster was around. Sue Ellen decided to ask, "Is Buster around?"

"Buster is in the basement, he's been down there for about three hours…" She replied nervously, "Did any of you tell him that a hostile alien invasion was happening or a comet was going to hit the earth?"

The Brain started to speak, "No we…"

"Or that Rattles kid wants to beat him up?"

"We…" the bear boy was interrupted again.

Sue Ellen interjected, "Look we just need to talk to him."

"He has been a bit depressed, but where'd he get the idea about donut seeds in a Cheerio's box?

Arthur came to a conclusion, "You probably told him Cheerios were good for him and he got some crazy idea that when they are planted that they sprout and turn into donuts."

"I got rid of all the sugary cereals; I figured he was working the junk out of his system."

"Where is he now?" Arthur asked.

Mrs. Baxter lead them to the basement, Buster was sitting down there, he looked like he was obsessed, there were bags under his eyes, Buster was hiding out down there. He had papers strewn about, with drawings of cheerios and donuts.

"Why are you down here?" Arthur asked as Buster almost looked like he was going to cry for some trivial reason.

"It isn't fair."

"Look, I know your report was a flop, I know you cried the day before you went into the third grade," Sue Ellen replied sympathetically but managed a chuckle.

"I didn't cry I was depressed because Mr. Ratburn was teaching us."

Sue Ellen was insistent that he cried, "You cried."

Fern had her memory, "Yea, you did Buster; and remember when you split your pants during the Christmas play? And everyone laughed at you?"

"Yea, but the reason I am down here is because my parents are embarrassed of me, when I was insolent, I was placed in a burlap sack and beaten with reeds…"

Mrs. Baxter overheard that, "Buster, I told you not to watch those Austin Powers movies!"

Arthur and company had left, as Mrs. Baxter was punishing Buster… again.

Sue Ellen was laughing, "This isn't the first time he had done something wrong, remember when he and Binky were junior detectives?"

"Yea."

(Flashback scene)

Buster and Binky were wearing trench coats, they knocked at the door of the Armstrong residence, and a chill was in the air as Mrs. Armstrong answered it.

"Hello,"

"Hello, I am Junior Detective Baxter, and this is junior detective Barnes, do you have any crimes you need solving?"

Mrs. Armstrong was starting to think, "Yea, I left a pie in the window sill to cool, and a half hour later it was eaten." She had led them in and Buster did some detective work in the back yard, a neighbor's dog had eaten the pie.

Binky was horrified, "Oh dear god…"

They both walked back into the house with a conclusion.

"Ok, we have come to a conclusion, Mr. Armstrong was tempted to eat the pie, but you told him not to, as he was sitting at home he was like 'I shouldn't be told what to do, but there is one thing to do, and that is to kill her.'

Binky started to talk, "So, what happened next was that Mr. Armstrong ran over Mrs. Armstrong with the car, abandoned Sue Ellen in the next town, and eat the pie, but before he got to the pie the neighbor's dog had eaten it."

"The jig is up!" Buster yelled.

Mrs. Armstrong was shocked, "What type of TV have you both been watching?"

"The news." Buster replied.

"Yea," Binky added.

Mrs. Armstrong called their parents and Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Baxter were not too pleased with them.

(End Flashback)

"My mom wasn't too happy."

"How about the time when they were doing their good cop, bad cop thing?" Fern asked curiously.

(Flashback scene)

"You are going down for this!" Buster yelled at Fern.

"Don't worry, Buster failed his math test." Binky reassured.

Buster continued yelling, "I know you did it once I find out that you did it or not, it is in the slammer with you!"

Mrs. Baxter overheard Buster flipping out, "Buster, stop yelling at Fern, she didn't do anything wrong."

"She ate the last brownie."

"No _you_ did."

"Oh…" Replied an embarrassed Buster but then added, "But she is resisting arrest!"

(End Flashback)

"That Buster is crazy," Sue Ellen replied then added, "My parents and I are going there for dinner tonight, there needs to be a way to keep Buster in line…"

Fern sighed sadly, "There'll never be a way; unless if he does we can get a spray bottle filled with water and spray him with it."

Sue Ellen just giggled, "Or a shock collar."

The next day, Mr. Ratburn called Buster to the office, Buster knew he hadn't done anything wrong, his mother was there.

"Sit down Buster." Mr. Haney said calmly, "We need to have a talk."

Buster protested, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that but I think it might be time for you to be put in a remedial class."

Buster was shocked.

"You are going to get the help you need," Mr. Ratburn replied sadly as he knew he failed Buster as a teacher, "I will still take you on the field trip, but you need to prove to me that you don't belong in there, I will give you a week."

Buster was sent to the remedial class, he didn't like it one bit but was forced to be in the class, he asked a few of the students how they were in the class, one in particular was a bear boy, "So how did you get put in here?"

And all he said was, "I start fires."

Buster sighed in utter disbelief.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Buster was bored, so bored he had fallen asleep in the remedial class. The kid next to him who was obsessed with fire, decided to light Buster's shoe on fire.

Buster's ears had perked up and he screamed in horror as his pants were almost started to get incinerated. Within moments the fire was out.

"**Hasenpfeffer****."**

Fern was chuckling, "That kid lit Buster's shoe on fire."

Sue Ellen sighed she felt sorry for Buster despite the fact that he had said some mean things to her.

Muffy was a bit more grateful, "Buster is what we call 'special' because of the class he is in."

Arthur and everyone else had sighed, it wasn't the same with Buster around he was under constant supervision which was a plus for Fern, Sue Ellen and Muffy, but things needed to change. Buster needed to stay awake in class and prove to himself that he can rightfully be in Ratburn's class.

Sue Ellen had eaten one of her brownies as she thought of something, "Perhaps we could talk Buster into growing up a little bit…"

"Buster'll cry." Binky joked cruelly knowing it was true, he did that often.

"No, we need to help bring him back to _our_ class."

Muffy had her say, "Don't forget the field trip."

A few days later was the field trip, Buster was bought along, they were in the area where donuts are made and of course Buster asked a lot of questions. Who could blame him?

"So where do you get the seeds for the donuts?" Buster asked curiously as he really wanted to know.

The tour operator chuckled, "Donuts aren't grown from seeds."

"But I saw them in a cheerios box."

"I hate to break it to ya but those were just cheerios."

"Aww…"

Mr. Ratburn had gone face level to the now embarrassed Buster, "So you see Buster, I hope you realize that your thing about donut seeds was wrong, they are made in bakeries."

"What about bagels, are they made from donuts that were grown from donut seeds that are past their prime?"

"No."

Fern chuckled, "Mr. Ratburn, can Buster come back to our class?"

Everyone liked Fern's idea despite the fact that she was laughing.

"Please!" Sue Ellen begged.

"All right, Buster can come back," Mr. Ratburn responded in defeat, "However Buster, I want you to submit a new report on donuts."

Buster was busy eating a few as he had smiled at his classmates, once he overheard what Ratubrn said he responded with "Aww…" as he said that his classmates had pointed out that his face was covered with powdered sugar.

The End.


End file.
